Rare Phangler
|release date = 2019-08-09 |release version = 2.3.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Oasis, Psychic |beds required = 2 |element1 = Water |element2 = Fire |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Toe Jammer and Kayna |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 250 |buying price starpower= ? |selling price coin = 250,000 |placement xp = 5,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description Rare Phangler looks similar to its regular counterpart, but with a fiery orange color, with magenta webs, green lips, and the tips of its fin and microphones transitioning to pink instead of orange-yellow. It also has small green spikes covering the outer portions of its face, replacing the barbels that the original has. However, the most distinguishing feature has to be its arms, each with four webbed fingers. Song Same as regular Phangler Song. Breeding The Rare Phangler can be bred the same way as a regular Phangler. The combination is: * + Toe Jammer and Kayna Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Phangler may fail, and give a Rare Phangler as a result instead of the regular Phangler. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. In particular: * + Sneyser and Phangler * + Gloptic and Phangler ** (Very small chance of getting a Sneyser/Gloptic) * + Toe Jammer and Phangler ** (Best choice, if Toe Jammer eggs can be safely disposed of to Nursery, Wublin or Celestial) The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Phangler|9||Fire Bush|5||Tree Forte Tower|17||Smunkin Patch|11| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Phangler. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes thumb|Rare Phangler on the Market for Psychic Island * Rare Phangler was first released on August 10th 2019. * Rare Phangler was teased in the Loading Screen for SummerSong 2019. * It is the first Rare Monster to be in Fire Oasis. ** It is also the first Rare Monster to be in Psychic Island. *** It is also the only Rare to premiere on Fire Frontier. All Rares from Rare Flowah onward premiered after Fire Frontier was changed to Psychic Island. * It appears to have a glitched idle animation, as its second hop is delayed and cut off before it starts again. *Just like Rare Stogg, Rare Phangler's initial release did not come with a release of all other non-Fire Rare species. *There is a glitch that was occurring after the release of Psychic Island, where Rare Phangler could be bred and incubated, but it cannot be placed or sold. It also doesn’t play its idle animation. Big Blue Bubble resolved the issue by allowing Rare Phangler to be placed on Psychic Island. *Rare Phangler is the last Rare Monster to feature non-unique egg artworks. After September 25th 2019, all Rares and Epics had entirely new egg artworks. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Fire Oasis Category:Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters Category:Psychic Island Category:Missing Information